A Very Good Night
by kelles
Summary: The trio is reunited 2 years after their journey ended. When Mugen leaves for some fun of his own, Jin & Fuu do what they desired to do since they parted. This is a ONESHOT lemon.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Champloo.

**Author's Notes:** Set 2 years after the end of the series.

* * *

As Fuu sat in the restaurant and watched the two of them eat, she couldn't stop from grinning. When they had parted two years ago, she never dreamt that she would see either of them again. But, Mugen had come into the inn that she was working at a few months ago and she had arranged this reunion. Fuu still couldn't believe that she got the two of them to agree to it. All in all tonight was turning out to be a good night. 

"What?" Mugen asked her with a mouthful of rice. "Stop staring at me, already!"

Fuu looked down at her food. "Sorry, Mugen. I just can't believe we're all together again."

"Yeah, whatever. This ramen is good." Mugen replied.

Jin watched Fuu eat for a few moments. He was surprised at how much she had grown up in just two years. She was no longer that cute girl who he and Mugen had traveled with. Fuu had turned into quite a beautiful woman. Fuu looked at him while he was watching her and their eyes met for a few moments. He looked away quickly before Mugen noticed.

Just as they were finishing their saki and rice pudding, a group of pretty young women walked in. They sat down at a table near Fuu's and from their behavior were very interesting in both Mugen and Jin. Fuu grew angrier with each look they gave her men. To make matters worst, Mugen was ogling them. She punched him in the arm.

"Will you stop it? You are going to encourage them." She scolded him.

"So? That's the idea Fuu. Those are **real **women, right Jin?" Mugen asked the samurai.

"Hmmm?" Jin asked, looking up from his food.

"Man, you are hopeless. Are you sure you're not gay?" Mugen got up from the table. "I'll be back. I'm going to find out their names."

"Mugen!" Fuu protested but it was no use. His brain was no longer in control. "Pervert."

Jin chuckled at Mugen's behavior. His old rival had not changed one bit. "Don't be so hard on him, Fuu. He really can't help himself."

"I know but he can have those women any night. It's been two years since we all saw each other." Fuu told him.

"It's okay. We're still here." Jin said and looked at her much in the same way Mugen had been staring at the women he was with.

Fuu blushed and grinned. "Well yes, I mean, of course."

They drank the rest of their saki in silence and watched Mugen leave with three girls. _Pervert,_ Fuu thought, as she saw them leave. She was relieved that at least Mugen didn't drag Jin into his games.

"Jin, I was wondering if we could umm go for a walk." Fuu said nervously.

"A walk?" Jin asked her.

"Well, I wanted to show you this place. It will take awhile to get there. It's in the woods but I think you'll like it. There is a cliff that overlooks the valley. We might be able to go see the sun set." Fuu wondered why she felt so awkward asking him. They were just friends, weren't they?

Jin nodded at her. "Okay. Looks like we lost him, huh?"

"Yes, if we ever had the jerk."

They walked in silence. Fuu could feel the tension in the air growing thicker with each step. She was relieved when they reached their destination, a group of rocks that overlooked the valley. They climbed out onto the middle of them and sat down.

"I'm glad we came out here…Jin." Fuu said.

Jin glanced at the woman he was with. He had always cared for her but right now it was different. His feelings were not exactly honorable. Jin wondered if he should get up to leave. As Jin was trying to make up his mind, Fuu touched his hand. Just the slight touch made his heart beat faster.

"I've missed you, Jin." Fuu said quietly, her eyes were cast down.

Jin looked down at her and lifted her chin up with his fingers. When their eyes met, neither could turn away. It was Fuu though, who initiated the kiss. She was tired of waiting for him to make the first move.

Fuu kissed Jin's lips and was surprised at how soft they were. She was also shocked with how he responded. Jin kissed her back hard on the mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He tasted good, like the beef ramen stew and saki they had just consumed. Fuu met his passion, his desire, and lust with that of her own. The samurai had been in her dreams the last two years.

Jin wasn't sure how it happened but Fuu was underneath him now. The noble part of him told him to stop but the need in him told him otherwise. He started to move off of her. Things were moving too fast. "Fuu," he said.

Fuu tried to pull him back to her. She looked at him, both excited and afraid. "Why?"

Jin could tell by the look in her eyes that she was just as innocent as she had been on their journey. "It's just that I can tell that you've never been this far."

Fuu blushed. "But, I want to. Don't you?"

Jin hesitated, wondering what the right thing to do was. Fuu pulled him down on top of her and kissed him hard on the lips. He wondered if he had drunk too much saki because he was finding it incredibly hard to resist her. After a few seconds he gave up.

Fuu laughed as Jin pulled at her clothes and she pulled at his. Maybe this was wrong but she was tired of being so good. Finally, she felt his bare flesh on her naked body and nothing in her entire life had ever felt so good. A need to get closer grew stronger. Fuu ran her hands across the muscles in his back and tried to press her body closer to his. She needed him so much that it hurt. "Jin, please."

"Are you sure?" Jin whispered in her ear.

Fuu giggled at his question. Would she really lie naked with a man if she weren't sure? "Yes."

She held her breath as he entered her. Fuu bit her lip as Jin pushed himself deeper inside of her body. It only hurt a little as he broke the barrier of thin skin inside of her. At first she found it hard to relax her muscles, which made Jin's penetration hurt more.

"Relax, Fuu." He said softly.

Fuu forced herself to relax and enjoyed how he felt inside of her. She started to move her hips in rhythm to his and a strange sensation of tension built up in her body. She moaned as the waves of pleasure increased. Fuu's muscles tightened and relaxed around Jin until they could no more. She screamed his name as she came. _Damn_, she thought, _sex really does feel good._ Suddenly she couldn't blame Mugen for being such a pervert.

Jin felt Fuu's climax and allowed himself to cum. He grunted as he released himself into her. It had been too long since he had allowed himself the pleasure of sex but he hoped that this meant more than just that. He smiled as he lost himself in the afterglow of the moment. One look at Fuu and he knew that she was lost in the moment too.

Fuu sighed as she rested her head on the samurai's chest. She had been worried that neither Jin nor Mugen would show up for their meeting. And she had been wrong. All in all tonight had turned out to be a good night. Fuu said the words aloud as she thought of it. "Good night," she mumbled.

Jin ran his fingers through Fuu's hair. It had come undone during their "activity." He couldn't keep the smile off his face. It felt unnatural. "Did you say something, Fuu?"

"Oh not really. Just…good night, Jin." Fuu closed her eyes as memories from the most amazing night of her life played in her mind.


End file.
